


when you call (my name)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, Video Cameras, Video Sex, jackson is so whipped, jinyoung is a kinky mf, they just missed each other, this wasn't meant to be smut but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: No matter how many times he flew around the world, his home was always waiting for him.-------------Jackson comes back to Seoul and his boyfriend waited for him
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	when you call (my name)

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, this was meant to be a really fluffy fic. secondly, jinson - jinyoung mainly - are so h*rny, wtf. thirdly, enjoy what was meant to be fluff but is now smut....
> 
> title from you calling my name by got7
> 
> shoutout to miah (@/omgahgase) for the beta read

It was 2:18 am as Jackson unlocked the door to his apartment. Every time he flew back to Korea, he always expected to come back to a dark apartment with the city lights of Seoul shining through his uncovered windows, everything exactly how it left it, neat and tidy. He never did though. 

What he always came back to was his kitchen light on, a few stray grains of coffee left on the counter. The living room was dimly lit by a lamp, the curtains drawn and a poorly attempted game of pool was discarded on the pool table. A small, soft smile made it's way on his tired face as he rolled his suitcase behind him to find his boyfriend curled up on his sofa, a blanket over his legs and the book he was reading dropped to the floor as he let out quiet snores.

No matter how many times he flew around the world, his home was always waiting for him.

Jackson left his suitcase against the wall before he made his way over to his boyfriend. Leaning down, he picked up the book and tucked him under the blanket before planting a soft kiss on his puffed cheek, taking a quick second to admire the dark locks and unblemished skin. He left the book on the table, picking up the half-drunken cold coffee as he made his way over to the kitchen. He spilt the coffee down the sink, grimacing as he had to force a stuck pile of sugar off the base of the mug. He was just placing the mug on the drying rack when two arms wrapped around his middle and soft lips landed on his temple.

A sleepy mumble was softly whispered into his ear, "Sseunie."

The rapper couldn't hold back the bright grin lighting up his face as he turned around. He cupped his lover's cheeks, holding his head up as his cheeks squished, dark hair messily fell over his face and his eyes were still screwed closed. He leaned up, kissing his forehead softly.

"Wrong place."

"Oh? What should I do?"

"Try again." A pout was formed on his soft pink lips.

Jackson bit back the giggle that was tickling inside him as he kissed his boyfriend's nose.

The younger groaned, "Do I have to show you where to kiss?"

Jackson threw his head back as he let out a loud laugh at his boyfriend's impatience. During his cackles, a pair of lips ghosted up his neck to kiss his jaw. The Chinese man tilted his head sideways, allowing Jinyoung more access to his skin. When his boyfriend nuzzled the skin with his lips and nose, Jackson wrapped his arms around his slim shoulders and kissed the big ear cutely sticking out.

"Hi, Nyoungie," he whispered into Jinyoung's ear softly, loving the tiny shiver the singer gave as he realised just how much he missed him over the past week. How much he missed cuddling in the kitchen like this. Jackson ducked his head into the soft, dark, curly locks and nuzzled into them. He inhales the vanilla scent deeply, trying to ingrain it to his memory.

Jinyoung gave a soft noise of comfort as he tightened his arms. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you." Jackson pursed his lips, kissing his way down to Jinyoung's neck and along his shoulder blade. He tugged the jumper down, revealing more skin for him to caress. He preened at the soft sigh Jinyoung blew out that tickled his neck. He moved his lips back up, stopping to carefully suck at Jinyoung's sensitive point at the back of his neck. Jackson loved the way Jinyoung slightly shook, how his arms were tight around his waist and how his hands had balled up the back of his hoodie. Jackson kissed his way to his ear, taking the time to tease by shyly licking the lobe with a precarious swipe of the tip of his tongue.

"Sseunie," Jinyoung whined, pressing his body against Jackson's.

Jackson knew why he was whining. After being apart for so long, these soft touches were enough to drive them both wild. That, and he still hasn't kissed his boyfriend.

Jackson lifted his left hand to bury his fingers into soft locks while his right hand slid down to crawl under Jinyoung's sweater, resting on his lower back. Jinyoung's own arms tightened, balling the hoodie as he lifted his head and tilted it down to bump foreheads with Jackson.

The older nuzzled their noses together, watching how Jinyoung's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the small hum that came and falling in love all over again. Jackson really missed Jinyoung. His fingers dug into the soft skin, wanting to make sure he wasn't imaging his boyfriend here due to sleep deprivation. He ran his fingers through his hair, needing to feel the swish of the locks in his hands. He had to make sure he never lost memory of Jinyoung, never forgot anything of Jinyoung. From the beautiful grin he gave to the small dimple that poked out on his cheek. From the crinkles of his eyes to the muscles in his thighs. From the small mark on his hip to the softness of his lips. From everything Jinyoung was to everything Jackson wasn't.

Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open, eyebrows furrowing as he searched Jackson's puppy eyes "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He answered too quick, too used to say he's fine, nothing's wrong and he can definitely work some more.

Jinyoung pouted and Jackson felt himself smile a little, his hand scratched the younger's scalp. He watched how the singer's shoulders relaxed despite his frown. Jackson leaned forward, closing the small gap between their lips. The kiss lingered, slightly chaste, but still soothing the younger. He pulled his lips back to press more kisses against those pouting lips, wanting to see them smile again.

The singer's hands moved from his back. His arms untangled to crawl around the rapper's shoulders as his hands ran up from Jackson's nape to the back of his head. He cupped the older's head, fingers messing up the brown hair as he pressed their faces closer. Jackson continued his onslaught of kisses, moving away from his lips, while Jinyoung nuzzled his nose into his cheek. Jackson kissed his way down his throat, lingering at the bruise he left. His hand fell from Jinyoung's nape to tug the jumper down farther as Jackson's lips worked their way to his collarbone and below, The younger cradled Jackson's head against him, nuzzling his temple softly with his forehead as he left his own gentle kisses across his jaw.

Jackson left gentle kisses as he stretched the neck of Jinyoung's jumper. He sucked slowly at his boyfriend's right nipple, taking the time to roll his tongue over the bud. He loved how Jinyoung's body arched forward slightly, his chest pressing back into Jackson's face.

Jackson felt at home in that moment. The feeling of their bodies pressed together. The feeling of their lips trailing each other, mapping out the other’s skin. It made his legs shake and head dizzy. He needed more. He craved more. He required more.

Jackson moved forward, taking Jinyoung with him, stumbling in their steps. He gently pushed Jinyoung against the island in the centre of the kitchen. His mouth sucked another bruise onto Jinyoung's neck, his tongue lapping at the mark as he felt Jinyoung exhale a silent moan. His hands slid down, over Jinyoung's backside to grip his thighs. Jinyoung jumped up just as Jackson lifted his legs, sliding him onto the counter and slotting himself between his legs. Jinyoung's arms tightened around Jackson's shoulders while his legs wrapped around Jackson's waist, pushing the toned body into his. Jackson's hands held his waist, sliding under the jumper, as his thumbs moved in soft circles on his abdomen. Jinyoung's hands gripped the back of Jackson's head, hair tightly held in his fingers as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

It was slow, as much of the touches this night so far. Their mouths immediately opened up to each other's tongue, head tilted for a better angle and a deeper kiss. Tongues danced together, moving sweetly. Soft, satisfying sounds came from Jinyoung, making the rapper tug him closer so their chests were perfectly aligned. They moved their lips languidly and leisurely, taking the time to savour what they hadn't been able to do for so long. Jinyoung's fingers carded through Jackson's hair gently, tugging the older closer as he pushed his face downwards. Jackson swirled his tongue with the need to drown in Jinyoung's flavour, lapping up everything he could touch. He didn't dominate the kiss as they worked together to give each other what they wanted and what they needed. They pulled apart at the same time, panting as they pushed their foreheads together in a soft nuzzle with dopey grins.

Jinyoung scrunched his nose slightly when Jackson's hands tightened on his waist, aligning their hips to be flushed together. "We shouldn't…" He whispered as he tilted Jackson's head with his hands, shaking it against his.

"Shouldn't what?" Jackson asked with a cheeky grin as he pressed another kiss to Jinyoung's lips, trailing down to leave open mouth kisses on his throat. He rolled his hips easy and slow, loving the way Jinyoung tightened his legs around Jackson, letting out a small whimper.

"You play dirty."

"Can't blame me."

"Yes, I can."

"It's not my fault we were apart for so long."

"Yes, it was, you booked all those schedules."

Jackson let loose loud whine, throwing his head back as his hands shook Jinyoung gently. "Stop!"

Jinyoung's loud giggle made Jackson smile, bringing his head down to adore his happy boyfriend. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone to snap some pictures of the beautiful sight.

Jinyoung whined, the sound making Jackson stand at attention. Despite the younger pushing him away, Jackson happily kept clicking the button on his phone.

"Stop," He whined again although the bright smile on his face and the loud giggles told Jackson to continue.

The rapper switched to record a video, holding the camera at the perfect angle to capture his boyfriend giggling away on his kitchen countertop. He got his boyfriend whining at him to stop until a smirk appeared and that impish twinkle was back in his eyes. Jackson let himself be grabbed forward by the strings of his hoodie, his own smirk forming as Jinyoung's fingers twirled the string around them, pulling him closer. Jackson's free left hand automatically ran up his boyfriend's thigh, stroking his way to his bareback. Jinyoung's own right hand trailed down Jackson's muscles to grab the phone, holding it up to so they could both be in the frame. A perfect angle to capture the slow kiss Jinyoung gave him. The kiss that had Jackson feeling dazed and wanting more. When Jinyoung pulled away, snatching the recording phone to focus on Jackson, the rapper laughed before he kissed the camera. He pushed it down, wanting to kiss Jinyoung again. He moved his hips slowly but with more intent, a direct way of arousing Jinyoung.

The younger held the camera tight, careful not to drop it as his own hips moved back. He returned the attention Jackson was giving him with just as much fervour. Jackson pulled back, shaking off his hoodie and chucking it on the island. He tugged Jinyoung's jumper off, placing it atop his own discarded clothes before his hands ran down the singer's chest. It wasn't as toned anymore which allowed Jackson to easily place red marks on it again. He moved down, mouthing at his pectorals and biting the singer's erect nipples. He was so lost in loving all of Jinyoung that he hadn't realised that his boyfriend was still recording him. He was so focused on bruising Jinyoung's navel and downwards that he didn't register the shuddered gasp coming from his boyfriend who was attempting to stay silent. He couldn't have a quiet Jinyoung though.

"Baby, I want to hear you," He purred as he unbuttoned Jinyoung's trousers, mouth following everywhere his hands went.

Jinyoung's hips bucked up when Jackson gripped the band off his boxers with his forefingers, his tongue dipping down to lick the tip of his erection. He tugged the dark fabric down, just enough so he could start to take Jinyoung's member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he aimed to deepthroated his boyfriend.

Jackson pulled away, looking up with a pout as he questioned Jinyoung's abnormal silence. Then, he saw the phone shaking in his hand as the younger bit his lip while looking down at Jackson with wide eyes.

"Were you recording this?" Jackson asked, his ego increased at the fact his boyfriend wanted to record him. He watched a blush come over Jinyoung's face, the younger scoffing as he lifted the phone out of reach when Jackson tried to grab it. "Nyoungie, stop playing around."

"No." Jinyoung scooted back, lifting his legs up as he settled onto their jumpers laying on the countertop.

"Babe, just stop recording." Jackson knew the risks involved with filming them and he knew it wasn't worth it.

"Make me."

Jackson couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through him from the raised eyebrow and the superior glance Jinyoung gave him. He jumped up, crawling onto the counter to cage Jinyoung under him. He took the chance to roll his hips harshly, loving the uncensored moan that rang out from Jinyoung's mouth.

"Stop," He whispered, trying to tug the phone out of his hand.

The younger shook his head, holding the phone back.

Jackson let out a huff, sitting up to straddle Jinyoung as he crossed in arms in a pout. "Why are you even recording?"

Jinyoung's ears got red. He looked around, eyes landing on the object in his hand before he shakily lifted it up. He held out for Jackson to take before he shyly mumbled, "It's just hot."

Jackson erupted in goosebumps. His boyfriend found recording hot, as in… Oh, sexually hot. Oh, _ oh _ . Jackson just discovered one of Jinyoung's kinks. Right, he should reassure Jinyoung that finding such videos _ hot _ is okay. That Jackson doesn't mind it.

"Sorry. It's just, it helps when you're away as well."

Oh. Now, Jackson felt terrible. Had he been neglecting his boyfriend's needs too much? He reached down, cupping Jinyoung's face as he gave him a soft kiss. "We can record if you want. I don't mind it. You can show me how hot it is."

A silly smirk made its way on Jinyoung's face - one that Jackson loved to see. The singer sat up, grabbing the phone as he fiddled with it. "I'm happy you're okay with it. We can use something to hold the phone up and then we can have sex."

Jackson gave him another kiss, one that repeated on his cheeks, nose, chin and neck. "We can do whatever you want."

Jinyoung's bright grin was enough to make Jackson feel entirely comfortable with the recording. He wanted to make sure Jinyoung was fully pleasured and satisfied so he'd do anything to let that happen. He sat up, letting his boyfriend fiddle once more with the phone before hopping off the island to position it against the tiled wall above the counter, claiming it'd give a full view. Jackson smirked as he watched his boyfriend drop his pants onto the floor before climbing back up to be with him. He was quick to shake off his own trousers, laying on his back just in time for Jinyoung to climb into his lap. Jackson's smile matched his boyfriend's as he smoothed his hands up his thick thighs to land on his ass, massaging the cheeks softly.

"Hi," Jackson whispered as he leaned up, nuzzling his lover's nose. 

Jinyoung giggled, wrapping his arms around the rapper's shoulders and his hands buried into the downy soft hair on his nape.

Jackson leaned up, his lips capturing Jinyoung's instantly. The kiss was searing albeit soft. Their lips stayed near each other as Jackson used his hands to move the singer's hips in small circles. Jinyoung quickly moved on his own, nearly bouncing on the rapper already. The Chinese man trailed his lips downwards, leaving hot puffs over his lover before he gripped the small of his back and the back of his head to flip them over. The vocalist let out a small huff of air in shock but quickly relaxed as he spread his legs open for Jackson, allowing him to slide between and start to grind down. Jackson made sure Jinyoung was leaning on their jumpers rather than the cold marble before he grabbed Jinyoung's knees, pushing his legs further apart. He moved slowly, movements calculating and fluid. His mouth latched on Jinyoung's chest, going back and forth to suck each nipple.

Jackson had to be honest. He had been expecting something entirely different when he tiredly unlocked his front door. However, when things started to move in this direction, Jackson thought they would go long and slow since they had the rest of the night and it had been a while that they had done anything. To be fair, he could still go slow. But being on camera, knowing Jinyoung was even more turned on by recording them and that he'd probably watch this later, Jackson felt the need to show off in a way. To show Jinyoung just how much of a mess Jackson can make him. So, maybe that's why Jackson was moving against his boyfriend like he had done on stage, as he had done to charm fans. Only now it was to impress and to make a mess of his boyfriend.

He started to move faster, feeling high off the lewd sounds Jinyoung made. His boxers were feeling extremely tight and the small wet patch grew bigger. He stopped rolling his hips, sat on his knees and pulled Jinyoung's boxers off. His fingers danced swiftly across Jinyoung's inner thighs, loving the goosebumps that arose. He leaned down, lips brushing over skin as he followed the shaking muscles up to the throbbing erection. 

"Sseunie," Jinyoung gasped out, his hands falling down to grab Jackson's shoulders.

"Got you, babe," The older replied as he kissed the base of Jinyoung's member.

Jackson slid his hands under Jinyoung's back, gently prodding at it for the younger to lift his butt in the air. He licked a clean strip from Jinyoung's hole, past his balls to the tip of his dick. Jackson stretched his mouth over Jinyoung's hole, using his hands to help keep Jinyoung up. He shallowly thrusted his tongue in and out, taking his time to circle the rim before spitting into it. It was dirty and the rapper knew that both of them preferred to have sex with good hygiene but, at that moment, he was too lost for the way Jinyoung clenched around his tongue - and wanting to make sure he'd be wet enough for no burn when he eventually got in. One of Jackson's hands joined his mouth, two fingers immediately going in to twist and curve, wanting to find the younger's special spot. Jinyoung's hitching moan, the way his body trembled and almost fell down was proof enough that the rapper had found his spot. Jackson added a finger before he moved his mouth off, going to suck lightly at the singer's balls before taking his member deep into his mouth. He focused on matching the thrusts of his fingers to the pace that he'd bob his head to.

The sounds Jinyoung made were loud enough to be heard over the squelching noises of Jackson's mouth. The younger's hands grabbed the back of Jackson's head fiercely, nails digging into his nape, as his legs spread apart spread. His thighs were trembling while his stomach shook with the willpower not to cum just yet. Yet, he warned his lover with a loud cry, "Sseunie, close!"

Jackson popped off in a nanosecond, his fingers stilling in Jinyoung as he looked up to see his boyfriend physically shaking. The older pulled his fingers out, sitting up to take his boxers off. He gripped Jinyoung's knees again, running his fingers down his thighs teasingly as he leaned forward to kiss his sweaty boyfriend. "You can't come until I say so."

Jinyoung's mouth dropped open in shock. His hands reached up to hold Jackson's face above his, preventing any more kisses. "Why can't I come until you say?"

Jackson smirked. "Because we're going to go all night."

A snort escaped the Korean. "Half the night is already gone."

Jackson pouted, using his puppy eyes to distract the younger as he supported his weight on his hands besides Jinyoung's head. "You know what I mean."

Jinyoung's eyes softened with a small gleam of something bright and warm and all too homely for Jackson to handle. A giggle came out of his mouth before an _ okay, fine _ was lost by Jackson's mouth.

Jackson rolled his hips as he let Jinyoung dominate the kiss. The sharp gasp leaving the singer's mouth and entering his made him shiver. He moved his hips in fluid rolls and small thrusts as he let their members rub together. Jinyoung's hands slid down from his nape, past his shoulders to grip onto the small of his back with his blunt nails. The younger pushed Jackson's body against his, the friction between their members almost as pleasuring as the way their bodies moulded together.

"Sseunie, Sseunie, Sseunie," Jinyoung moaned breathlessly, mouths panting. "Sseunie, get in me."

Jackson didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, spitting into his hand as much as he could before coating his member. He really should have gone back to grab the lube and a condom but his mind was preoccupied with the way Jinyoung wrapped his legs around his waist, already rocking his hips down impatiently so the Chinese man could feel his dick getting lost between his ass cheeks. A loud moan escaped him at the feeling before he carefully positioned himself to enter.

Collective groans and hitched gasps left the couple as Jackson bottomed out. The older man gave Jinyoung a kiss before he moved his hips gently, rocking forwards to set a slow pace. Jinyoung raked his fingers up and down Jackson's back, rolling his hips down to match Jackson's rolls up. Soft, breathy moans left his boyfriend's mouth Jackson balled up the sides of the sweater underneath Jinyoung's head, dipping his lips onto the curve of Jinyoung's throat to leave his moans by the marks that wouldn't stay.

Their bodies stayed close together as Jackson's hand smoothed in between to grab the vocalist's member. He matched the rolls of his thrusts, wanting to savour every moment, every sound made and every touch Jinyoung gave him. Between the intoxicating love for each other and their time apart, it didn't take long before Jackson felt his stomach coil tightly before he was trying to warn Jinyoung. His moans echoed, he wanted the camera to pick up every sound. He jerked Jinyoung's dick faster when the singer clenched around him and tried to prolong his orgasm. He felt himself spill into Jinyoung's hole, his member convulsing as tight walls held it. He could feel his hot come around his dick as he rocked slowly to calm down from his orgasm.

Jackson leaned down, capturing Jinyoung's lips in a hot kiss. "Come for me, baby," Jackson whispered, his lips dragging on Jinyoung's just in time to feel his moans reverberate. His boyfriend spilt hot and heavy into his hands, spraying up their joined chests. He slowed his hand down, careful to not overstimulate his boyfriend but still prolong the orgasm. Once he was done, he pulled himself out. He felt his come trickle out, slightly distracted with the way Jinyoung clench around nothing and how his hole was slightly stretched. He leaned up, grabbing the tea towel to wipe away their mess - making a note to never use this towel in the kitchen again (or to just throw it away). He ran a hand through Jinyoung's hair, settling on his side as he checked on his boyfriend. "You okay?"

Jinyoung nodded, turning to throw an arm over Jackson's waist and burrow his head into the crook of his shoulder.

Jackson giggled slightly, petting the back of Jinyoung's hair. "Babe, we can't sleep on my kitchen counter."

"Yeah, we can."

"Not while the camera is still recording."

At the mention of the recording, Jinyoung's ears burned bright red. "I can't believe you let me record us."

"I'd do anything for you, Nyoungie. Whatever you want to do and whatever you like to do. I'll make your coffee every morning, I'll buy you a new book every month, I'll tuck you in bed. I will literally do anything for you." Jackson reiterated his point by hugging the younger close, stroking his hand on his back and kissing his temple.

"Even sleep on the kitchen counter?"

Jackson let out a dramatic sigh as his boyfriend laughed away. He couldn't hold back the smile on his lips as he felt the puffs of air landing on his skin. He had missed this badly. He has missed Jinyoung so much. So, yeah, he'd even sleep on the kitchen counter. He'd do anything if it meant that every time he left home, he came back to Park Jinyoung making a mess of his house. He'd tidy up after the boy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
